talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirafuse
She is a mercenary of Kradict Federal, her looks and her ruby eyes are a dead giveaway of her being the offspring of a human and a demon. Despite that, she is a demon hunter who kills demons for a living. The oldest one of the Demon Hunter Sisters, she's clever and well-prepared, having the power to manipulate reality and light soul essence. She has a burning hatred for demons. She'll ignore everything else during demon hunting, focusing only on exterminating her targets. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon * Half Demon Stairs (2018-08-17, 2018-08-30) Attribute of Title * Title name: Kill Rabbit * Title Attribute: Forced to take a title, increases HP of light type characters in the party by 80% Story of Resonance The Half-Breeds’ Sin "Whenever she was tortured by demons, Mirafuse would think that maybe the children of demon and human parents do actually carry sin, if not then why must she undergo so much pain? Even though she had never hurt anyone, even though all she ever wanted was an ordinary life." An Ordinary Life "After being rescued from the demons by Jason, Mirafuse’s life was turned upside down. She regained her dignity and began to feel the warmth of other’s care once more. Mirafuse cherished this life, and her traumatic past became nothing more than a dream. It was like she wasn’t a hald-demon, and had never gone through that hardship." Mirafuse was just like her two sisters, she’s half-human, half-demon. Her father was a human and her mother, a demon. She spent a short amount of her childhood with her parents. Being a demon, her mother deeply loved her husband. She would only take a small amount of soul essence from her husband in order to sustain her life. The family pretended to be normal people and lived out in a remote area peacefully. But a demon discovered them. This demon believed that it was shameful for a demon to start a family with their food and wanted to kill Mirafuse’s father. Mirafuse’s mother fought with the demon, but she was unable to put up much fight as she didn’t have enough soul essence. She was killed with her husband by this demon. "As for you three mongrels, you can be my slaves. You little brats should be thankful for sparing you!" The demon took the three sisters and abused them for his own pleasure, even inviting other demons to join in. This hopeless life pained Mirafuse greatly. She wanted to kill herself many different times, but when she thought about her two little sisters still in her protection she had no choice but to carry on. It was Lord Jason who saved them from those dark days. Jason discovered and vanquished the demon while investigating an official of Incense Wind Town that had gone missing, rescuing the three half-dead sisters. Jason didn’t care about their demon half, but instead felt sorry for their ordeal. He reported the situation to the Queen who agreed to take care of the three sisters in Federal, appointing Jason as their guardian. "What do you want to do in the future Mira?" Jason asked her once everything had settled. Mirafuse finally told him her lifelong dream. "I just want an ordinary life..." Thus Jason treated her as a normal child of her age, sending Mirafuse to a normal school. The Birth of a Demon Hunter "But despite her efforts of covering it up, Mirafuse’s half-demon identity was still revealed. ‘Her normal life was shattered, her demon blood kept on causing her problems. ‘Then I’ll just fight,’ Mirafuse finally didn’t harbor any hopes for having a normal life, ‘If this is my destiny.’ She hunted demons, as if she was killing her other half." Mirafuse thought that her life would return to normal like this, but the news of her half-demon identity wouldn’t go. Even if she denied it, her ruby-red eyes revealed her identity beyond a doubt. Classmates who she was close to before would avoid her, the friends that she worked hard to make drifted away. Mirafuse wanted to tell them that she wasn't a demon, but her impulse to absorb human’s soul essence kept reminding her of the demon blood running through her. Mirafuse felt really depressed. She hated demons, and she hated herself for wanting to hurt humans. But at this time demons appeared again in Incense Wind Town. Mirafuse knew that Jason was troubled by this, and she also knew that normal people are unable to spot demons. Only her half-demon sisters and herself could spot them. Of course she couldn’t just sit around and wait for innocent people to be hurt by the demons, and what’s more, she always wanted to pay Jason back. Maybe, this is my destiny. Mirafuse thought. Only through fighting with demons and the other half of myself will I be accepted as a human. After talking with her two sisters, Mirafuse decided to tell Jason about their plan. Jason was both touched and upset. "It’s all my fault... we had it all planned out, but I couldn’t stop you from facing those monsters again!" "You don’t need to be sorry Jason," Mirafuse consoled him, "You saved us, we’re happy to fight for you. We have demon blood running through our veins, this can’t be denied. But we’ll use our actions to prove whether we’re human or demon." And like that, Mirafuse and her sisters became demon hunters, serving Jason. Humans find it hard to spot demons, but they are unable to hide from the sisters. Countless demons said that they want to kill the sisters, but they all end up dying by the hand of the so-called "mongrels". The sisters patrolled the night, vanquishing demons and protecting humans. Thus, the thankful humans gave them the title of "The Demon Hunter Sisters". Category:Characters